Our Masters
by terminatorluvr
Summary: all of the male Fruits basket characters are wealthy lords with Sex Slaves but Shigure is the only one with 2 lovely maids aswell Shigure invites all of his friends to stay a year and bring their slaves in order to let them bond and hopefully get some male gossip spreading *hint hint*
1. Chapter 1

_**Our Masters**_

Shigure sat in his armchair by the fire and sighed deeply thinking about having guests over that night who would bring their slaves so they could meet them but also so their servants could meet and hopefully find friends in each other. "Master is something wrong?" a dark haired girl with and purple eyes said quietly with a blank look on her face.

Saki had deep purple eyes that were very intense when she looked at someone and her electric waves made her seem scary but she would never use them on her beloved Master Shigure. Her hair was black and reached her waist but she wore it in a braid when they went out places as it got in the way a lot of the time. Shigure knew she was one of those people who were merely misunderstood and was truly a good person despite what they seemed. "It's nothing Saki I was merely thinking of how my friends will be staying for a year with their servants so you could hopefully make a connection of friends between you all" Shigure said fondly stroking his beloved pets hair to which Saki smiled and began giggling. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Enter" Shigure said sighing crossly since he hadn't wanted to be disturbed.

Mayuko Shiraki appeared in the doorway with an irritated look on her face when she saw Shigure petting Saki again. "Sorry to disturb your PLAYTIME Master Shigure but your guests will be arriving soon" Mayuko said crossly her arms folded across her chest to show she meant business and wasn't going to accept any messing about.

"I see thank you Mayuko you may go and join Kana in the kitchen to prepare our meals and then go prepare our rooms" Shigure said firmly to which Mayuko obeyed obediently but was secretly pleased that he was being partially serious about the matter and not just acting a like his usual perverted airhead self. "So Saki we should go get you all dressed up too eh" Shigure said keenly to which Saki followed obediently.

_**In Shigure's room**_

Shigure put on his casual beige grayish Kimono that allowed him to relax but more importantly because it was easier to remove during the intimate moments with Saki. "Ah that's better no matter how much I may love a good suit my Kimono is always more comfortable" Shigure sighed happily. "Yes Master I agree" Saki said kindly who appeared from behind a screen where she had been changing for decency and privacy. She was wearing a black lace dress that ended just underneath her butt and had a pair of black laced panties. She was also wearing a black garter belt and some black fishnets but had bare feet since that was what her master commanded. Her hair is tied into a tight bun with white roses fixed into it to make her look more stunning which turns Shigure on even more than before.

_**That evening**_

"Welcome everyone I see you have brought your slaves I am most happy now we can enjoy ourselves more" Shigure teased to which Haru, Yuki and Shigure glared at him to shut up and get on with being serious. "Ok geez quit the angry glares can't you guy take a joke? *ahem* new outfits will be made for your slaves and feel free to do as you wish except for beating your slaves that is something I will not tolerate in my home". Everyone nods in agreement and is pleased that Shigure is so loving and caring towards his own slave and that she must feel truly treasured. Shigure then rings a small golden bell and 2 maids appear one appearing to be much older than the other but still youthful in age and much taller. "Everyone these are my household Maids, Kana Sohma and Mayuko Shiraki if you do not know which is which Kana is the one with short brown hair and Mayuko is the one with long brown hair tied into a ponytail got that" Shigure says politely to which everyone nods.

Hatori looks at Kana and seems to take an interest in the cute young maid, he himself was around 22 but she appeared to be merely 19 but there wasn't that huge an age gap so it should be fine. Hatori walks up to Kana and smiles "hello Kana my name is Hatori my last name is Sohma too" he says politely kissing her hand to which Kana blushes. "N...nice to meet you Mr. Hatori" Kana said shyly her face turning red. Meanwhile Akito who was at the back of the room with his two slaves was not happy about Hatori's growing closer to Kana.

"Hatori I'm sure Shigure doesn't like you flirting with his property" Akito said sharply hinting it as a warning to back away from Kana. "Oh it's no problem if Hatori wishes to have Kana as his partner while he stays it's no problem I mean who wouldn't like to have her she's adorable" Shigure said kindly. "Thank you for your kind words Master Shigure" Kana said graciously and secretly mouthed thank you to Shigure to which he smiled.

_**At dinner**_

Mayuko and Kanna had placed a delicious banquet across the table in order to please their master's guests and to show their loyalty. Since Hatori had shown interest in Kana she was allowed to stand beside him by the allowance of Shigure which she was grateful for. "So Shigure who is your lovely young slave she's so mysterious and beautiful" Ayame said flirtatiously sipping some of the ruby red wine in his goblet. "Oh yes this is Saki Hanajima she's 16 and my slave she's a real cutie aint she?" Shigure said stroking her body to which Saki starting giggling. "I must say I love her outfit" Ayame said eyeing Saki's attire "yes she really likes it herself don't you Saki" Shigure said smirking to which Saki nodded blushing shyly. "I think all of you should introduce your slaves after dinner what do you say boys" Shigure said taking a mouthful of Curry and rice made by Kana lovingly; she always made her meals to please her beloved master and put her whole heart and soul into it.

_**After dinner**_

"Ok Kyo you go first who are your two lovely slaves?" Shigure said cheerfully as Saki sat beside her master with her head perched on his knees and enjoying the touch of his hand stroking her hair but she couldn't wait till they were alone.

"Ok sweetie you go first" Kyo said pushing a young brunette forward who seemed very shy yet obedient and willing to obey her master's command. "My name is Tohru and I am 16 yrs old and I enjoy cooking and pleasuring my master" Tohru said lovingly with a dreamy look in her eyes which made several of the other males horny. Tohru was wearing a pink nurse outfit with 2 plaits and a nurse's cap which made her look ultra adorable plus it was another of Kyo's wild fetishes.

"And who is the Dark Brunette?" Kureno said curiously while stroking Arisa's hair and she snuggled into his chest on the couch. Kyo nodded at his 2nd Slave to introduce herself aswell to which she obeyed not wanting to anger her master. "My name is Kagura and I am 18 yrs old and I enjoy fulfilling my darling Master's every command" Kagura said bravely this answer earned Kagura several claps and a rewarded kiss on the lips from Kyo. Kagura was wearing a pink bunny girl outfit with fishnet tights, pink heels and a bunny eared headband.

"I never knew you were so kinky Kyo such naughty outfits" Shigure teased with a smirk on his face as he eyed the two young beauties. "Hey their my slaves I do what I want with em!" Kyo snapped fiercely and then he walked up to Kagura and suddenly kissed her passionately to which she obediently returned and when he was done he said "Good girl Kagura I shall reward you later" to which she smiled and said "thank you master".

Ayame chuckled at Shigure's scolding and said "Maybe I outta get a slave the girls in here are absolutely beautiful, Yuki who is that innocent young flower who is hiding behind you?" Ayame said cheekily to which Yuki blushed slightly. "Um this is Machi my slave she's the same age as me though she was beaten and tortured by her previous master but she's shown great improvement under my care" Yuki said smiling to which Machi came forward and bowed then quickly returned to her masters side.

"She's awfully quiet Yuki I never knew you liked girls like her" Akito teased cruelly with a wicked smirk on his face. Yuki glared at Akito and said "he may appear to be Timid but she's obedient and always makes sure to pleasure me to the highest of her capability" Yuki said stroking her hair which made Machi smile. "Thank you for your praise Master Yuki" Machi said shyly her cheeks tinted a pale red. "She's rather adorable Yuki I'm glad you found such an angel" Ayame said and walked over and immediately kissed her hand as a form of respect "Nice to meet you Miss Machi its truly an honor to be in your presence" Ayame said flirtatiously.


	2. C2: Showing who's boss

Rin lay on the bed her snake like hair covering the bed as she lay there nude exposing her beautiful pale skin only wearing her silver cross choker. She was only covered very lightly by the bed sheet that ended at her waist while her upper torso was uncovered but she was laying on her front.

Haru walked in slowly at sat on the bed next to her "Hey Rin you feeling any better? everyone wants to see you" Haru said gently stroking her hair. He gazed upon Rin's beautiful body and had

The reason why Rin had been sleeping was because she had disobeyed Haru and stayed out in the sun too long and had ended up being taken indoors by Kana who found her leaning against a tree breathless. She had been sent to her room by Haru to rest and said he would come up later.

Rin turned wearily to look at her master and looked slightly agitated meaning she still felt a bit crappy. She reached out her arm and clung to Haru's shirt and gave him big puppy dog eyes which she knew he couldn't resist "Master Haru please hold me" she pleaded.

Haru smiled gently and tilted up Rin's head with his hand and ran his fingers through her snake like hair "How can I refuse when you look at me with those eyes" Haru said deviously and removed his shirt and trousers.

_**15 mins later**_

Rin was straddling Haru with her arms around his neck and her face pressed against his shoulder her breathing heavy and fast. Sweat ran down her body as she thrusted in and out of him faster and faster.

Haru was thoroughly enjoying this and kissed her neck and chest leaving small hickies and whispering her name in her ear making her shiver and moan lustfully. He cupped her breasts in his hands and began to fondle them gently enjoying the feel of them.

"Oh master it feels good….it feels so good" Rin cried as Haru pounded in and out of her with more speed and jolted as he began to rub her sensitive area too. "Oh master not there ah oh god!" Rin cried loudly.

The pair climaxed together and Rin collapsed on Haru while he merely closed his eyes and made a noise as he came and then relaxed and panted heavily. As he removed Rin from his body he held her close to him on his lap.

"So was that nice Rin did you feel good?" Haru said fondly running his fingers through her hair again to which Rin looked up and kissed Haru to which he returned passionately.

Rin smiled at Haru a faint blush tinting her cheeks "Yes Master Haru it was very passionate as usual" Rin said shyly and nuzzled into her Master's chest.

Haru got up and began to dress himself which made Rin disheartened thinking that he was going to leave her alone again. Haru saw her look and smiled "Rin don't you wanna join me everyone will be sad if you're not there" he said gently.

Rin smiled and perked up "Yes master but I would be happier if you chose my outfit" Rin said cheerfully a sweet smile across her face which made Haru's heart ache with joy and love for his beloved slave.

_**Downstairs**_

Haru entered the drawing room where everyone was enjoying brandy after dinner as Rin had eaten in her room due to not feeling well. Shigure was the first to notice Haru enter the room and smiled.

"Hello Haru how is Rin is she feeling any better? She gave us all quite a shock earlier" Shigure asked politely with an edge of concern in his voice after all Rin and Haru were his beloved friends and guests.

Haru smiled and turned to the head of the house "Yes Shigure Rin has recovered nicely in fact she decided to join me" Haru said which shocked everyone "You can come in now darling" Haru said to the hallway.

Rin walked in her hair tied in a tight complex knotted bun with two lose partings at the front that ended at her waist. She was wearing a black corset that pressed her boobs up making them look even bigger. There was black lace around the chest area and it was fastened with black silk ribbon and the whole thing ended at the waist. Under that there were black laced panties and a black laced garter belt that held up her fishnet stockings.

Shigure face turned devious and he began to fantasize a little about doing naughty things Rin but he knew that was forbidden all master's had to be faithful to their slaves unless the other party allowed it.

Kyo was rather dazzled too but was more occupied with Tohru who was sitting beside him and had his arm around her while Kagura sat on his lap kissing his chest.

Tohru was wearing a nurse outfit with a matching cap and was nuzzling into her master's chest while Kagura was wearing a pale pink bunny girl outfit with fishnet stockings, pink heels and a bunny headband.

Yuki was sitting in a chair witch Machi leaning against his legs with her arms and head draped over his knees. She was wearing a French maid outfit that made her boobs press up making them look bigger. She had a small cap on the top of her head and her hair was tied back into a tight bun. There were 2 white poufy sleeves that started around the chest area near her boobs and the top fastened with white ribbon like a corset. Underneath she was wearing black fishnet tights and had black heels on then to top it off a mini apron and the skirt ended under her butt but had net underneath.

Mayuko said nothing about Yuki's new choice in Machi's attire but was not impressed in case she was mistaken for a servant but then again her outfit was too slutty to be mistaken for a proper maid.

Kana just stood obediently next to her senior maid who was also her friend and had raised her like a mother after she had lost her own to a very serious illness. As she was still young and innocent she was unfazed by these outfits but did often get a shock.

Arisa was wearing a furry bra and panties with fishnet tights and black heels. Then on her hands were black fingerless gloves however for a change her hair had been tied into a bun with black ribbon added instead of being lose under the orders of Kureno.

Kureno stood beside her with a glass of wine in his hand but he made sure that Akito in particular came nowhere near Arisa as he was aware that Akito had a bad habit of abusing his slaves as the last one had been beaten to death.

Ayame of course had gotten a slave by now whose name was Mine and she only preferred to wear maid attire and nothing else unless they were having intimate moments. She was very obedient if not cheerful and giggly which sometimes would annoy the hell out of people and wear out Yuki.

Akito had 2 lovely young slaves working for him a raven haired beauty and a light brown haired spitfire who was very feisty and short tempered. Their names were Kimi and Motoko as Akito had explained but was very aware that Motoko had a crush on Yuki and made it clear whenever possible that she was HIS slave. Unlike the other Akito would beat Kimi and Motoko and humiliate them in public to make them aware of their positions but when they visited Shigure they were aware that they were safe because Shigure was against harming their slaves and to treat them with love.

Motoko had her hair lose that ended at her waist with 2 purple bows either side of her head. She wore a strappy red laced lingerie dress with a V front that ended at her thighs which had flower patterns in the lace across her breasts and thighs.

Kimi had her hair lose but with a red bow tied at the back due to Akito saying it made her look cute which it did. She wore a dark purple fishnet bustier with a V front and was fixed with buckles with a pair of black fishnet stockings and a pair of dark purple panties then on her feet was a pair of dark purple heels.

Akito looked at Kimi and began to crave her again "Kimi come here" he said sternly patting his lap to which Kimi obediently sat on lap to which Akito smirked. "Good girl you shall be rewarded for be so obedient" Akito teased and stroked her hair affectionately.

Shigure hardened his look "Akito I will not permit you to abuse your slaves in my household whatever you do with them normally shall be done at home understood" Shigure said sternly. He had once caught Akito beating his last slave Miu to death and her injuries had been so bad that she never recovered and ended up dyeing.

Akito glared at Shigure "I may not be able to behave as I usually would with Kimi but fooling around with her in public is none of your concern Shigure" Akito snapped to which Shigure knew he couldn't argue there. Akito began to fondle Kimi's chest making her moan and turn red in the face and then with the hand he had begun to stroke her hair with he began to stroke her sensitive area making her even more excited "You see Shigure…" Akito began "Kimi doesn't hate my touch she likes it right baby" he said smirking.

"Y…Yes master ah…" Kimi moaned lustfully as Akito began to further exploit her weakness for his touch. She was fully aware that Akito knew her weaknesses of her more sensitive areas and at times it would humiliate her.

"Hey Akito…" Haru snapped crossly causing everyone to gasp and stare even Akito looked a little stunned and stopped what he was doing to Kimi who began to pant breathlessly and relax her tense muscles "you may enjoy tormenting Kimi in public but we've had enough if you really wanna do that more take it up to your room" he said darkly to which Akito agreed and released Kimi who collapsed to the floor.

Akito stalked off to his room and ordered Motoko and Kimi to follow him to which they did but before she left Kimi thanked Haru for saving her from showing her lustful and perverse face in front of everyone.

"KIMI HURRY UP AND COME TO MY ROOM" Akito snapped angrily to which Kimi hurried out of the room as to not anger her master anymore than he already was. As Kimi rushed up the stairs Akito grabbed her hair and pulled her close "Haru may have saved you THIS time but NEXT time I'll screw you so hard you'll never show your face in public again" he snapped.


	3. C3: Kimi's torture

"No please Master Akito please don't make me wear that!" Kimi sobbed curling up against the wall in a fearful manner.

Akito smirked wickedly "Oh my is this slave talking back to her master I think you have to be punished" he said and produced a whip from behind her back.

Motoko who was standing by the door looked away painfully as she hated to see Kimi being beaten like this but she knew that anyone who defied Akito got beaten so she just obeyed.

Akito began whipping Kimi harshly leaving red marks across her body and screams echoing through the house but everyone was outside so nobody would come and intervene. He noticed Kimi was getting wet and laughed "Oh my what a sadist you are you really get off on this don't you" he jeered and kicked Kimi hard.

_**After**_

Kimi lay on the floor panting and covered in red marks all over that bled a little while silent tears poured down her cheeks. Motoko walked over to her side and held her closely to comfort her dear friend.

"Motoko clean up Kimi and be ready to go downstairs to say hello to everyone I'm sure Shigure will have lunch ready by now" Akito said darkly going into his separate bathroom to wash up.

_**In bathroom**_

Motoko applied a wet flannel to the red marks all over Kimi's body gently wiping away the small amount of blood and cleaned her up. Eventually when the dirt and blood was washed off she placed her hands on Kimi's shoulders "Kimi you should be more obedient to Master Akito you should know better by now not to anger him" she said gently with a firm tone.

Kimi nodded sadly her eyes blank unable to cry anymore for she felt empty and filled with despair. Her life was miserable and her Master treated her like dirt she longed to have a kind and loving master like Lord Shigure or Haru but that would never happen.

Motoko helped Kimi put on her black French corset with lace around the edge of the waist and bust line area with a small black bow. She was wearing black silk laced panties with a matching garter belt with black stockings and heels. Her hair was left lose but curled at the ends slightly by Motoko.

"There now, Master Akito will be pleased now sit and behave while I get prepared myself" Motoko said sternly to Kimi who just sat on the bed obediently.

Motoko tied her hair into a ponytail with a dark blue ribbon and then put on some navy blue gauze thongs. She then put on a sleepwear top like a dress that opened up and showed her stomach with frills and a bow between the breast areas.

_**15 mins later**_

Akito appeared from the bathroom to which Motoko and Kimi bowed when he appeared obediently as a form of respect. Akito smiled as was pleased that Kimi was being more respectful towards him.

"Kimi did Motoko choose your outfit?" Akito said sternly to which she nodded "Good it suits you" he said licking his lips and then forcefully kissed Kimi to which she returned obediently as to not anger him again.

"So shall we go to lunch you two must be hungry" Akito said with a devious smile and walked out the door to which the 2 girls obediently followed not wanting to keep their master waiting.

_**Outside**_

"Akito it took you long enough we were getting worried and don't your slaves look lovely especially young Kimi I just want to eat her all up!" Ayame said cheerfully in a somewhat teasing manner.

Akito smiled "What can I say I'm a man of good tastes ESPECIALLY women" he said emphasizing the woman part.

Haru frowned when he saw the marks on Kimi's body and walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder "What are these marks? Have you been BEATING Kimi? You know that's banned here!" Haru said angrily.

Kimi began to panic "Lord Haru its ok I was disobedient so I deserved it" Kimi said trying to pull away but Haru had a firm grip on her.

Akito became angry about Haru's intervention and questioning "Haru it is none of your concern how I treat my slaves neither is my decision of whether I beat them or not" He said darkly.

Shigure stepped forward "Akito I understand it is necessary to beat your slaves when they are out of place as do I when I believe Saki has been a bad girl but you look like you tortured young Kimi and I will not allow that in my home UNDERSTAND" he said firmly.

After Akito agreed and decided to speak to Kureno and admire his slave Arisa who happened to nude today under the orders of her master Kimi thanked Haru for standing up for her quietly and then went back to her master's side.

Rin spotted Haru watching Kimi and smirked "You like her don't you Master" she said in a teasing manner wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

Haru clenched his fists "Don't be ridiculous Rin you're my only favourite" he said stroking her hair reassuringly to which she enjoyed but was unconvinced.

"No worries Master Haru I don't mind I think she's cute too and would suit you far better than Akito plus I could have a little sister figure" she giggled.

Meanwhile Hatori was flirting with the young maid Kana which was making the head maid Mayuko jealous as she also liked Master Hatori but wanted Kana to be happy.

After she had finished speaking to Hatori Kana ran over to Mayuko happily "Oh Mayuko guess what Lord Hatori asked me to his room tonight" she said excitedly her cheeks bright red.

Mayuko felt a sharp pain in her chest but put on a brave face for Kana "I see lucky you Kana have you any experience?" she said curiously with a kind tone.

Kana shook her head "No it's my first time so I'm really nervous but I'm sure lord Hatori will be gentle and I've liked him for a while" she said shyly.

"I see well I wish you luck" Mayuko said and walked over to the Sohma children and served them sandwiches, cake and juice while putting on a brave face.

"Jealous of Kana hmm" a voice said from behind her making Mayuko jump and when she turned around she saw Shigure standing behind her smiling.

"Lord Shigure you scared me" Mayuko said picking up the empty tray from the floor.

"Would you like me to comfort you tonight Saki won't mind if I give her the night off from some affection she could use a good night's sleep" he said flirtatiously walking towards her.

Mayuko blushed; she had thought that Shigure was very handsome but he was her employer "B…but Master Shigure it's forbidden I'm just a household maid my job is to tend to household duties and…" she said nervously her face bright red.

"…And obey my orders" Shigure said deviously a naughty twinkle in his eye then he patted Mayuko on the shoulder "Great I'll see you in my room tonight then" he said before departing.

Mayuko sighed heavily "Oh great what have I gotten myself into now?" she said irritably to herself as she walked across the lawn.

_**That evening**_

Mayuko stood outside Shigure's room nervously her heart beating like drum. She clenched her fists tightly "Get a grip damnit he's just trying to comfort you by tomorrow he'll just see you as a maid again" Mayuko said crossly to herself.

She knocked on the door and stood patiently at the door when it opened she just about fell over. Shigure was freshly showered and wearing a bed robe with a glass of wine in his hand and she could smell his shampoo from the door making her swoon.

Shigure smiled "Hey Mayuko I'm glad you came you wanna come in I have wine and cheese and some fruit especially for the occasion" he said winking flirtatiously to which Mayuko walked inside nervously and Shigure closed the door behind her.

_**In Hatori's room**_

Hatori and Kana were enjoying a candlelit dinner of slow roasted pork with a sweet and spicy sauce with rice. Kana kept gazing up at Hatori as she ate her cheeks hinted with a gentle blush to which Hatori eventually caught her gazing at him.

"Do I have something on my face or am I just interesting to watch?" he asked curiously as he took a sip of wine. He didn't sound angry just curious and he had a gentle look in his eyes which gave Kana courage and hope that she could love this man.

"N...no Lord Hatori it's just that…um...Y…your really handsome" she said nervously taking a sip of her own wine.

Hatori smiled "Thank you Kana you're a very polite and kind young lady" he said "Your also a very beautiful one too I can see why my friend Shigure chose you as a maid" he said gazing at her.

Kana was so shocked she almost choked on her wine "Me cute? But I'm so ordinary" she said shyly playing with her hair.

Hatori got out of his chair and stood beside Kana and helped her to her feet "To me you are far beyond any ordinary woman" he said his eyes gentle to which he kissed her passionately to which Kana returned.

"So this…this is a kiss it feels really nice" Kana thought to herself as she clung tightly to Hatori's shirt while they kissed. She felt Hatori cup one of her breasts with his hand while the other went around her back but she allowed him to and then wrapped her arms around his back.


End file.
